A Treat in the Tub
by angel 2468
Summary: Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley becomes the gf of seventh year Harry Potter and Harry's naughty dreams come true. Please do not read if younger than 18 years of age. but review, plz!


"Ginny, I've wanted to tell you this for some time now. I love you. There, I said it. I love you Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny stared in bewilderment as the love of her life, Harry James Potter, finally said what she had be waiting six years to hear.

"Ginny, I—"

But before he could finish, Ginny leaned over the couch of the Gryffindor commonroom and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

When she broke off, she said,

"Harry, I've loved you longer than you could imagine. I would be the happiest girl on the Earth if I could be yours."

"Well then, Miss Weasley, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

Ginny then gave him another kiss on the lips, except this time parting her lips so Harry's tongue could slip into her mouth. It did, and their tongues snaked together in perfect sync. They danced around each others mouths and, being the only ones in the room, lay on the couch with Ginny on top, kissing one another, holding each other with such love, it was beautiful.

When the _finally_ broke apart, she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that before? Because if they haven't, they're crazy."

"No, nobody has ever told me that. Why in the world do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Many reasons, actually. You have perfect legs, your eyes are to die for, your hair, oh, your hair. It's gorgeous……In short, you're the sexiest girl in school."

"Harry.."she said with a sly tone of voice. "I want to show you something."

Without saying another word, she stood up with Harry right behind her, and took his hand, leading him out of the the dormitory. In the halls, they walked at a rather fast pace with Ginny at the lead. Harry couldn't imagine where she was taking him but he was hoping it was somewhere special. They glided on a few flights of stairs and Harry felt as if he was flying. They eventually came to a big wooden door and Ginny whispered the password. The lock clicked, and she opened the door. It was the prefects bathroom. When they were inside she closed the door and moved close to the faucets.

"How---"

She put a finger to his lips and kissed him passionatley, letting her hands snake up his shirt and pulling it off. Harry didn't object.

With a flick of her wand, the water started and quickly filled the huge pool with multicolored opaic water.

She undid his belt and pant hook and pulled them down. Since he just had his boxers on, she let him start on her.

He let his hands go up the back of her shirt and rub the soft skin.

He pulled away from her for just a second to yank it over her head, throw it, then resumed snogging her. He loved her taste.

Next he unzipped her skirt and letit fall to the ground, without letting go of her lips.

His hands then moved to her back once more and he unhooked her bra with ease. He slid the bra off her arms and threw it behind him.

He felt her bare back and goosebumpes came on it and made her shiver. He then held her so tight, he could feel her hardened nipples against him.

They snogged each other for a few more minutes while she moaned, until he realized he had forgotten about her knickers. He pulled them down as she pulled his boxers down, and she could feel his cock twitching, as he strained to keep it down.

When they were both completely naked, she pulled away from him and pushed him into the water so fast, he didn't even get a chance to open his eyes.

She grabbed a towel and covered herself for her big opening.

When he came back up from the water, he had a playful smile on his face.

She stepped onto the diving bored above him and slowlylet her towel fall revealing her naked figure.

Harry stared up at her perfect round breasts, her long slim legs, and her breasts once again.

Since the board wasn't very high up, he reached up to one of her hands, and helped her into the water. They twirled around with each other until they were on the other end of the pool.

Harry sat on one of the steps, expecting to kiss her. But instead, she licked his chest and circled his nipple. He moaned as her tongue went around the sensitive part. She sucked lightly on the center and he moaned again. She repeated this to its twin and grabbed his shaft firmly in one hand.

"Oh, Ginny.."

She stood up, impling that he should as well. She helped him to lie on the side of the pool, and his erect cock began to die down. But it stood firmly again when she breathed onto it. Harry closed his eyes and knew what was going to happen. He swallowed as she licked the end.

"OH.." said Harry again.

She kept on licking just the end, then she started planting small nice kisses on it. slowly getting lower to the more sensitive part. She did a half circle lick at the bottom and kissed each of his balls hard. She took one of them into her fingers and snogged withit as sexily as she could.

Harry moaned loudly and moaned again, except louder. Every time she used her tongue, he couldnt' help but yell her name.

"GINNY...o god...GINNY!"

She smiled and was having a little bit of fun herself.

She lifted her head a little higher and licked his manhood fully from bottom to top.

He moaned her name.

When she got to the top, she put him fully into her mouth and closed her eyes and moaned.

Harry whimpered and she ticked his balls. Her tongue made the tip wet, and she sucked on him, hard. She sucked and sucked and sucked, untill she felt satisfied.

"GINNYY! OH GINNYYYYY!" Harry shouted from pleasure. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her wet hair was plastered to her shoulders and his legs.

When she let go, Harry grabbed a hold of her and they both fell into the pool. He picked her up bridal style and put his face up against one of her breasts. He felt the silky smooth skin and he licked her nipple. He sucked on it ravishingly and set her down on the highest step and sucked on her nipple harder and harder.

"Oh, Harry...oh, OH!"

He grabbed the breast he was sucking on and lifted it with both of his hands.

She started sweating and he could feel the heat from her body radiate as he moved to the other breast, giving it the same, hungry attention.

When he came up, she looked at him from her lying down postion and felt vulnerable. She sat up and pulled Harry towards her. She sat on her knees, so they were about the same height now.

"Harry, I need you. Now." She said.

He obeyed and he put their waists together. The tip of him found they opening, and went further in her. She cried out once, but she told him to keep going. When he was about halfway in, she reached down and touched herself. She felt his manhod inside of her, and her swollen clit surrounding it. Harry was watching her and thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her eyes were closed, so she did not notice. After a few more painful thrusts, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! HARRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! OH, HARRRRRRRYYYYYY! OOHHHHHHHHH!"

Her oragsm had come and he thought she looked sexy, her head thrown back, her eyes half open in ecstasy, her arms behind her, her breasts, out in the open, her moaning and screaming his name.

"HARRRRYYYY! HARRRYYY! OH, OH GOD! OH SHIT HARRY!"

When he realized he was crushing her, he came out quickly, so it wouldn't hurt her as much. She panted heavily and looked longingly into his eyes. She suddenly attacked his mouth with the most passionate fiery, hard, long/short kisses. He rubed her body everywhere and moved his mouth towards her neck, and gave her a hickey. She moaned. Harry settled his hands on her bum and they rolled around, kissing vigorously.

When they were both panting from sexual exhaustion, they pulled away from each other.

"Ginny, you are the hottest girl ever. I wish I could do this with you every night. God, Ginny." He kissed her on the lips again.

They both got dressed, and when Ginny had finished, but Harry was still pulling on his shirt, she whispered in his ear,

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements, tomorrow, after dinner..._ She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.


End file.
